


Mechanik

by Coralovsky



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mechanics
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coralovsky/pseuds/Coralovsky
Summary: Mirage pracuje w garażu...
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Kudos: 1





	Mechanik

Przez drobne okna garażu wpadły złote promienie słońca. Na betonowej podłodze rzucone były różnorodne narzędzia, klucze, śrubokręty. Spawarka szła głośno rozrzucając wokół siebie niebieskie iskry, okrywając swoim blaskiem potężną posturę mechanika. Duża kwadratowa maska zasłaniała jego twarz ukazując na zewnątrz tylko brązowe oczy. Łączył ze sobą dwa elementy jakiegoś dziwnego urządzenia składającego się z mieszaniny kolorowych kabli włożonych do metalowej puszki. Mechanik podwinął lekko rękawy ciemno żółtej bluzy odsłaniając umięśnione ramiona, gdy nagle w pomieszczeniu rozległ się charakterystyczny trzask otwieranych drzwi, po czym na ziemię padł mężczyzna w długim czarnym płaszczu. Mechanik szybko wyłączył spawarkę i rzucił się w kierunku przybysza. Był cyborgiem, do tego bez ręki, a pozostałości sugerowały, że została wyrwana wraz z częścią wewnętrznego oprogramowania.  
\- Ej! – spróbował go wybudzić Mechanik. – Żyjesz?! Hej! Hej!  
\- W-wygrałem… - rozległ się szept mężczyzny. – Jestem… czempionem…   
\- Martwi nie mogą być czempionami… - rzucił szybko mechanik i podniósł mężczyznę jednym szybkim ruchem, po czym położył go na dużym stole obok.  
Miał czarne włosy i bladą cerę. Ramię było na wpół cybernetyczne stąd jego brak nie uszkodził żadnych organów wewnętrznych, ani nie spowodował utraty krwi, mimo to musiał znajdować się tam jeden z ważniejszych procesorów, a jego brak mocno uszkodził mózg mężczyzny. Mechanik spojrzał na stertę starych urządzeń i ruszył zagłębić czy nie ma pośród nich jakiejś ręki. Naprawiał przecież kiedyś podobnych cyborgów, nie mogły się zbytnio zmienić od roku. Chociaż teraz wszystko rozwija się tak szybko. Mechanik rozpiął koszulę mężczyzny odsłaniając jego wyćwiczone ciało i zabrał się za łączenie drobnych kabelków.   
Po chwili mężczyzna zbudził się, a gdy tylko zobaczył mechanika majstrującego przy jego ręce rzucił się do przodu przestraszony.  
\- Kim jesteś? – spytał cofając się parę kroków do tyłu i zerkając w stronę drzwi. – Co mi zrobiłeś?  
\- Spokojnie czempionie, spokojnie… - mechanik podniósł ręce w górę. – Kim ty jesteś? Wpadłeś do mojej pracowni i zemdlałeś. Kto ci urwał tę rękę?  
Mężczyzna przymrużył oczy, po czym na jego twarz wyskoczyły duże, czerwone rumieńce.  
\- Ja… - zaczął. – Przepraszam…   
\- Zbędnie. – odparł Mechanik. – Nie gniewam się.   
\- Jesteś Mirage, prawda? – odparł mężczyzna. – Ktoś powiedział, że mógłbyś mi pomóc z ramieniem.  
\- I pomogę jeśli pozwolisz mi dokończyć. – odpowiedział Mechanik zdejmując maskę i odkrywając twarz, na której czoło padły brązowe loki sięgające prawie jego krótkiej brody. – Chodź. Zapasowy procesor nie będzie długo działać póki go nie przylutuję do końca.  
Mężczyzna siadł na drobny taboret pozwalając Mechanikowi robić swoje. Po chwili milczącego lutowania Mirage odezwał się.  
\- Tak więc… Kim jesteś?  
\- Oh. – westchnął mężczyzna. – Jestem Crypto.   
\- Niewiele mi to mówi. Ktoś konkretny cię tu sprowadził?  
\- Nie. To znaczy tak… - młodzieniec zmieszał się. – Nie przedstawił mi się.  
\- Wyglądasz na legalny model. – odpowiedział Mechanik. – Mogli cię przyjąć w każdym szpitalu… A ktoś skierował cię właśnie tutaj… Nie wszyscy wiedza, że naprawiałem cyborgów.   
\- W szpitalach nie chcą leczyć grających na igrzyskach… - odparł krótko Crypto.  
\- A więc rzeczywiście jesteś czempionem. Nie były to senne mary.   
Zapanowała chwila ciszy.  
\- Byłem czempionem… - powiedział powoli Crypto. – Mój mechanik stwierdził, że za dużo ryzykuję w rozgrywkach, więc cóż… Odszedł i tyle…  
\- A ty i tak postanowiłeś zagrać, zaryzykować… - dodał Mirage i uśmiechnął się. – Też bym tak zrobił.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał zaskoczony Crypto.  
\- Nie.   
Młodzieniec nie odezwał się już i odwrócił tylko wzrok.  
\- Gotowe. – odparł Mechanik. – Dawno już tego nie robiłem, ale powinno działać.   
\- Dziękuję… - powiedział smutno Crypto. – Ile to będzie kosztować.  
\- Piwo i słone paluszki.  
Mirage założył z powrotem maskę i wziął się z powrotem do swojej pracy.  
\- Idź lepiej zanim sklep zamkną.   
Crypto ruszył w stronę drzwi. Stał już na progu, gdy odwrócił się nagle.  
\- Zostałbyś moim mechanikiem?  
Mirage zdjął tylko maskę spod której wyłonił się zdziwiony wyraz twarzy.  
\- Co? – spytał.


End file.
